Evil Family
by MaRci3o9
Summary: Series of random one-shots involving Drakken, Shego and their son.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if the story feels rushed, I've been debating about writing it for a while haha. Drakken and Shego have been one of my favorite parings in Kim Possible, so I decided to start this little series of family one-shots. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter #1 - What's in a name?

It was a typical afternoon in Drakken's lair as Drakken was busy working on another one of his inventions, while Shego sat on a chair flipping through a magazine. "Behold Shego, with a few minor modifications, my greatest invention will be complete!" He gloated, tightening the screws on the metal box.

"I don't understand why you're building a stupid doomsday device when our daughter will arrive at any moment" Shego glared. She knew he was nervous, but to preoccupy himself with his lame inventions irked her.

"Shego, when our SON arrives, I won't have time to even create a single invention" Drakken exclaimed, "I have to create one more invention before we're mindless zombies to our son's demands."

"Speaking of our child, how confident are you that our child's a boy?" Shego questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"120% confident, Shego" Drakken grinned, "Think about it, he can take over the evil business! Invent rays and devices of doom! We'll conquer the world together as father and son!"

"Ahem" Shego glared, "And what have we been trying to do for eight years? Besides what if the kid doesn't like evil? He'll resent you forever."

"Not like evil? Shego, that's ridiculous! Our son has to like evil, we're evil."

"I'm betting our child's a girl" She smirked, "I already have names."

"You do?"

Shego handed him the list, "The ones I'm leaning toward are circled."

Drakken skimmed through the list and gasped, "Wait, why do you have boy names too? Are you also leaning toward our child being a boy?"

"Since I'm positive you haven't looked for names yet, I decided to do that for you to save time" Shego rolled her eyes, "What do you think?"

"Steven? Isn't that the guy you almost left me for?" He glared, causing Shego to snatch the list.

"Can it, Drew" She growled, quickly snatching the list and scratching out the name. She couldn't believe she forgot about Stevie, even though that happened four years ago. "And his name was Steve, not Steven."

"Close enough" Drakken huffed, "Don't bother with those names Shego, because I already have one in mind."

"You do?"

"Of course! And it's the best name in the world!"

'Oh no…' Shego started rubbing her temples, "Please tell me our son's name isn't going to be Drew…"

"What's wrong with our son being named after me?"

"Not to burst your bubble Doc, but if you want our son to be in the 'evil business' You don't want to have the same name" She exclaimed.

"I think having two Drakkens is a good thing, Shego" Drakken said, "You'll probably name our daughter after you. See, you even wrote Sasha here."

"My name isn't Sasha, dork" Shego scoffed "I think those goggles are cutting the circulation to your brain."

"Just admit it, Shego. Drew Jr. has a nice ring to it" Drakken grinned, "I don't understand why you're so against our son's name."

"Because you'll end up being Drew Senior" Shego sighed, "Imagine going to those meetings and you'll be like Señor Senior and Junior, might as well teach our son the evil laugh too while your at it."

Drakken facepalmed himself and sighed, "Okay, okay, I see what you mean. What else would you suggest to name our son then, Shego?"

"That's for you to figure out, Dr.D" Shego smirked, "I'd go through the baby name books if I were you, who knows when Sasha will make her appearance."

"You'll see, Shego. I'll find the perfect name!" Drakken declared, grabbing a bunch of baby name books from the shelf.

Shego walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "Good luck, I'm going to get lunch. You want anything?"

"You can't leave the lair! What if…ngh…Avery arrives?"

"Try again, Dr.D" She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, plus the kid and I are craving Bueno Nacho."

"I'm going with you" Drakken stood up with the book, "I'm not going to risk our son…Blake, coming into the world without his father there!"

Shego shook her head at him, "Fine."

"You like that name?"

"No, I meant fine you can come, just don't read and drive" She grumbled, dragging him by the arm.

They got into the blue hovercar and took off to Middleton. During the ride, Shego started to feel cramping in her back and stomach. 'Just stay in there a little longer, kiddo' She prayed, biting her lip.

In 20 minutes, they arrived at Bueno Nacho and parked the hovercar in two stalls.

"Alright Shego, we're here!" Drakken smiled, but noticed his wife was sweating and clenching her fists in pain. "Shego, what's wrong? Is…Charlie ready to come out?"

"I-I'm not sure…"Shego groaned, "Why are you so bad at picking names, Drew…"

"Well excuse me for trying to find a name for our son, Shego" He huffed, "I'm sure our Corey is ready to come out."

Shego gripped the collar of his coat, "Drew, we need to go to the hospital."

"Now?"

"NOW!" She yelled, as Drakken quickly started the hovercar and rushed to the hospital. The next couple minutes felt like a blur to Drakken as he watched the hospital staff whisk his pregnant wife away to the emergency room.

"Sorry Mr. Lipsky, she's losing a lot of blood. You'll have to wait till she's stable to come in" a nurse said, rushing into the glass doors.

Drakken sat in the waiting room, fear and worry building inside him. He held the baby name book close and sighed, "Does a name really matter now? Your mother's in serious condition." He opened it once more and somehow he came across a unique name. "Could it be…"He read the name over and over, his smile widening as he liked the sound of it. "I found it…Ha! I found the perfect name!" He shouted, scaring the other guests in the lobby.

"Mr. Lipsky."

"Wait till Shego hears this name! She'll love it for sure!" He continued, "This proves our child is a boy!"

"Mr. Lipsky!" the nurse called, causing Drakken to jump.

"I-Is Shego okay? How's my…our child?" He asked, concernly.

The nurse smiled, "Your wife's stable and regained consciousness, Mr. Lipsky. Do you want to meet your child?"

"Yes!" Drakken nodded, nearly sprinting to the room. He quickly opened the door and noticed Shego sitting up with an infant bundled in her arms. "Shego!"

Shego glared at him as she placed a finger to her lips, "Shh!"

"Sorry"He whispered, walking over to her, "So…"

"You won…"She mumbled, while smoothening the infant's black hair.

"Come again?" Drakken leaned in.

"You won, alright…we have a boy" She rolled her eyes with a smile.

Drakken glanced at their son with tears in his eyes. The infant had a tuff of black hair with a green streak and dark onyx eyes. "Hello Dashiel" He greeted, taking the infant from Shego. The infant slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his father.

"Dashiel?"Shego blinked, "Where'd you find that name?"

"What's wrong with that name?" He frowned, hoping she was just being sarcastic.

"Nothing" Shego leaned in to kiss him, "I like it." She took Dashiel from Drakken and smiled, "He's perfect."

"My greatest invention ever" Drakken nodded.

"Your greatest invention?" Shego scoffed, "Who was in my womb for nine months? All you had to do was buy me stuff and be you…"

"Fine, our greatest invention" He grumbled, "Since I did contribute to half of the DNA, Shego."

"Ugh, cork it. Don't ruin the moment with your stupid science ranting" She said, causing Drakken to glare.

Before Drakken could argue back, Dashiel started to cry.

"Did your loud, annoying daddy wake you up?" Shego hushed, rocking the infant.

"I wanna hold him, Shego" Drakken begged.

"Not yet" She glared, "He might be hungry."

Drakken looked around the room and blinked, "There's no bottle, how are you going to feed him? Should I call the nurse?"

"Drew."

"Yes, Shego?"

Shego sighed, "Nevermind…just go get the nurse."

"Okay!" He nodded, rushing out of the room.

Shego rolled her eyes and kissed her son's forehead, "You have an interesting father, kiddo. You'll get use to him-" **Crash!** "…eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! I'll post part two, sometime later this week. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter #2 – Glow (Part 1)**

"Hyah!"

Shego smirked as she blocked the four year old's attack and caught his tiny fist. She easily flipped him over onto the foam mat and sighed, "See, I told you it'll be easier sparring with daddy."

"I almost had you the last time…"Dashiel grumbled, "One more round!"

"I don't think so, kiddo. I think it's time to call it a day" She said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Please mom, one more round!" He begged, giving her the puppy-dog pout.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Fine, one more round. But that's it, understand?"

"Yes! You're so going down!" He grinned, getting into his fighting stance.

"I don't think so" She smiled, pretending she was serious. She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time didn't want him to think she was going easy on him either.

Dashiel charged at her and attempted to leg-swipe her, but Shego easily jumped over him. "Hey! No fair" He glared, "Your cheating again!"

"Fights aren't always fair, sweetie" She said, turning to face him. She motioned him to continue and smirked as he charged at her again.

Dashiel spin-kicked, but gasped as his mother caught his leg and held him upside-down. "Mom! Put me down!" He yelled, losing his patience.

"Give it up, Dash. You can't beat me" Shego teased.

As Dashiel swung his arms, a light blue glow similar to Shego's formed in his fist and a blast of energy flew right past Shego's cheek.

"Shego! Have you seen my-Aah!" Drakken gasped, nearly dodging the blast as it hit the wall.

Shego set him down and gasped at the glow around her son's hand, "No way…"

"Aah! My hands on fire!" Dash cried, waving his arm rapidly. As he waved his arm, a bunch of light blue energy blasts fired out in different directions.

"Dash!" Drakken called out, dodging the many blasts coming his way. "Shego, make him stop!"

"Honey, relax! Your not on fire!" Shego exclaimed, trying to calm her son down. She placed a hand on his shoulder and activated her green glow in her other hand, "See, you're just like me."

Dashiel stopped crying and blinked at her glowing green hand, "I-I'm like you?"

"It seems so…" She nodded, trying to process what just happened. How could he have the same powers? She did give birth to him, but would her glow really pass down to him like that?

"Whoa! I didn't know you have superpowers, mom!" Dashiel gasped with a big smile.

"Didn't you see my glow? I swear I used it before" Shego said, while running a hand through her hair.

"I thought it came out of your gloves" He shrugged, "Wow mom, you're like the Human Torch!"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Very funny, kiddo…but I'm not a superhero…"

"But you have the clothes and superpowers" He added.

Drakken smirked, "He has a point, Shego. The only thing you don't have is a catchphrase."

"Will you can it with the superhero junk!" Shego growled, clenching her fist. She quickly calmed herself down and sighed, "Dash, you know mommy and daddy are evil right?"

"Uh huh!" Dash smiled, innocently.

"So if we're evil, how can I be a superhero?" She pointed out, hoping her son caught the hint.

The four year old thought for a moment, "I got it! You're a villain…"

"Mmhm."

"…that use to be a superhero!" He grinned, causing Shego to facepalm herself.

"You really should tell him your backstory, Shego. It'll make a great bedtime story" Drakken laughed, but ducked as Shego fired a blast at his head.

"You have a backstory too?" Dash gasped in excitement.

"Hold on, time out! I DON'T have a backstory and even if I did, there's no way I'm ever telling the two of you!" She yelled, storming out of the room.

Drakken and Dashiel cringed as the door slammed behind her. They have never seen Shego so angry before. Well Dashiel hasn't, but for Drakken it was different then her usual outbursts.

"Mom's pretty mad…"Dash frowned, "It's my fault."

"No no, don't worry, son" Drakken held him, "Mommy just needs to, um…cool down."

"How long till she cools down?"

Drakken gulped, "Uh…well, um.. let's get some ice cream!. Maybe that'll cheer your mother up too."

"Okay, but dad."

"Yes?"

"How do I turn this off?" Dashiel asked, holding up his glowing blue hand.

Drakken rubbed his temples and groaned, "Let's try water." He took his son to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, "Alright, this should do it."

Dashiel stuck his hand in the water and smiled as the glow went down a little, "It's working!" He pulled his hand out, but groaned as the glow came back.

"Huh,that usually works for fires" Drakken scratched his head, "Maybe you'll just have to keep your hand submerged in water." He grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water, "There!"

Dashiel put his hand in and frowned, "So I have to keep my hand in here the whole time? Can't we just ask mom?"

"NO!" Drakken groaned, "I mean, we'll ask her when we come back from our ice cream run!"

"O…k" the four year old shrugged, as he got into the hovercar with his father.

 **Meanwhile in Go City…**

Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep!

"Yes! Fly my winged friends! Take all the cargo you can!" cackled Avarius, as swarms of robot birds carried bags of money and jewelry out of banks and stores.

"That's enough, Avarius!" Hego exclaimed, holding two robotic flamingos in his hands. He tied them together, before tossing them at Avarius.

The bird villain ducked and glared, "Well if it isn't Team Go, you're too late! My birds have already begun cleaning out the entire city! Soon all of Go city will be mine!"

"Wego, take out the birds!" Hego ordered, "Mego, let's take out Avarius and bring him to justice!"

Mego rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Hego. You know my plan is very close to what you thought of."

A couple blocks away, Drakken and Dashiel walked out of the ice cream shop. Drakken bought Shego her favorite flavor in a cup and happily held the two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Can I have my ice cream now, dad?" Dashiel groaned, still holding the cup. He hated that he couldn't enjoy his ice cream with his hands preoccupied.

"Sorry Dash, we can't risk your glow showing" Drakken exclaimed, licking his strawberry ice cream.

Dashiel sighed, but noticed a bunch of birds terrorizing people. "Dad, does this usually happen in this city?"

"I don't think so, maybe it's some bird mating season" Drakken scoffed, but gasped as a bird swooped down at him, "Hey! Back off! Get your own ice cream!"

"Hold on, dad!" Dashiel threw the glass aside and hit the bird with his energy blast, causing it to explode.

One of the Wego twins noticed Dashiel's hand and gasped, "He has a glow too?" He wasn't the only one that noticed, as Condor watched the four year old with interest.

"Dad are you okay?" Dashiel asked, but gasped in horror as his ice cream cone fell to the ground. "My ice cream! Grr! You birds are going down!" He growled as his other hand glowed light blue. He rapidly shot out energy blasts at the birds, which got the attention of the rest of Team Go and Avarius.

"That boy has the Go Team glow?" Avarius grinned, "I must have him! Condor, get the boy!"

Condor squawked in approval as he swooped down and grabbed Dashiel by the hood of his sweatshirt. Dashiel tried to hit Condor with his energy blasts, but the swinging caused him to miss the bird.

"Dad! Help!"

Drakken glanced up in horror as his son was whisked away by the Condor, "Dash! Oh snap, Shego's going to kill me!"

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry this is long overdue, I finally had time to finish this. I apologize if it feels rushed and I will try to make it more lengthy in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Glow (Part 2)**

Back at the lair, Shego flopped back onto the couch and turned on the tv. She was still bitter about her husband and son labeling her a hero.

" _Breaking News from Go city!"_

"Ugh great, more hero stuff…"She gagged, about to change the channel.

" _A giant Condor just snatched a boy right in front of an ice cream shop!" the reporter exclaimed, "We can't zoom in close enough, but it appears that some type of blue energy is firing out of the Condor!"_

'Blue energy?' Shego blinked, turning the volume up.

' _Just coming in, We do have footage of the Condor snatching the boy right off the sidewalk!"_

Shego gasped as she saw her son being snatched off the ground and clenched her fist tight enough that the remote control crumbled into pieces. "What the hell are they doing in Go city?!" She growled, grabbing her cellphone. She quickly dialed her husband's number and rushed over to the lab.

' _AAH! I-I mean, umm H-Hello Shego, you're not still mad are you?'_

"Mind explaining to me why our son got whisked away by a giant bird!" She snapped, getting on her green hoverboard.

' _W-What're you talking about Shego, he's right next to me-'_

"He's all over the news, Drew…"She hissed, "Please tell me your following them…"

' _Of course I am, Shego! What kind of father just stays put while their son gets snatched by a giant bird!'_

"Follow them. NOW!" She yelled, "If I don't see that hovercar in the air when I get there, you're sleeping at your mothers!" With that, she hung up and quickly headed across the ocean to Go city.

 **Meanwhile in Go City….**

"Let me go you stupid bird!" Dashiel growled, continuously firing his blue energy blasts in the air. In the position he was in, he couldn't get a clear shot at the bird. "Of all the coolest animals in the world, I had to end up with the lamest one…"He grumbled.

Condor glared as he opened his beak, dropping Dashiel. He quickly snatched him back by his hood and kept flying.

"I really hate you…you're gonna be sorry when my mom gets here"Dashiel glared, "She'll turn you into a roasted turkey!"

Condor tossed Dashiel into a cage and sat up on his perch.

"Well well well, isn't it another member of Team Go" Aviarius cackled, entering the room. "You're a bit young to be a hero, are you Hego's son? I don't think you can be Mego's, he doesn't seem like he has a wife or a girlfriend for that matter…"

Dashiel glared, "I don't even know who you're talking about, now if you don't mind letting me go,bird brain."

"Ugh! You're just as stubborn as Shego…" Aviarius sighed, "Well you can't just walk out, I need you to help me take down the rest of your team."

"Like I'd ever help you…"Dashiel scoffed.

Aviarius snapped his fingers and Condor swooped down to grab Dashiel once more. He took out a glowing red dart and smirked, "Behold, this will make you obey my every demand!"

 **Boom!**

"Release that innocent child, Aviarius!" Hego shouted, grabbing a large piece of the wall and flinging it at Aviarius.

The piece was shattered as Dashiel stood before Aviarius with his hands glowing.

"Behold Team Go! I, Aviarius have controlled your fellow Go member to do whatever I tell him to do!" Aviarius gloated, "Minion, attack Team Go!"

Dashiel nodded and ran toward Hego firing his blue energy rapidly at him.

Hego easily dodged them, but couldn't figure out how to stop the boy without harming him. "Using an innocent child for evil. You'll never get away with this, Aviarius!"

"He's not even a member of our team!" Mego exclaimed, "Who's this brat anyway?"

"I'm not sure" Hego shrugged, "He does have the family glow…"

Aviarius sighed as Hego and Mego easily dodged Dashiel's attacks, "I guess I need to up the excitement a bit more." He pushed a button on the remote and heat seeking hummingbirds shot out of the walls toward the two heroes.

Hego quickly punched out a chunk of the wall and threw it at the hummingbirds. "Is that all you got, Aviarius?" He scoffed, but winced as Dashiel hit his arm with a blast.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Hego" Aviarius chuckled, sending out more hummingbirds.

 **Boom!** A second hole was blown in the wall as Drakken and Shego entered the lair in the hovercar.

"Oh c'mon! Can't you heroes enter my lair without breaking the walls?! It's not cheap y'know" Aviarius whined.

"Shego! That was very dangerous! What if we crashed right into the lair? We could've died!" Drakken yelled.

"Zip it! None of this would've happened if you two stayed in the lair!" Shego growled, hopping out of the car. Her gaze focused on Aviarius and she roughly grabbed him by the collar of his cape, "Where is he…"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Aviarius squeaked.

"My son, where is he" She repeated, igniting her hands.

"Son?" Aviarius, Mego and Hego blinked as they glanced at Dashiel.

Shego rubbed her temples and sighed, "I'm not in the mood to explain anything! And he's not a hero, understand!"

Dashiel charged at her and fired a couple blasts, but Shego easily blocked them with her own.

"What's wrong mommy, too scared to hurt me" He taunted with a smirk on his face.

"I swear if you weren't under mind control I would ground you till your 18" Shego growled, grabbing his arm. She zapped the dart off his forehead and smashed it with her foot.

"Oww! What was that for?" Dashiel frowned, rubbing his forehead.

"You had a…never mind, let's just go home" Shego sighed, completely over this day. She dragged Dashiel over to the hovercar and placed him in.

Drakken blinked at her, "Shego, we're just going to leave?"

"Either you get in or you can stay here with those three" Shego warned, losing her patience.

"Uh, alright" Drakken gulped, getting in.

The three quickly took off, Shego blowing another hole in Aviarius' lair.

"I guess we'll meet our nephew when Shego cools down" Hego commented.

Mego scoffed, "If she answers any of our calls, she still hasn't sent me anything for my birthday."

 **(Drakken's Lair)**

"Oww! That stings!" Dashiel cried as Shego cleaned the scratches on his arms and legs.

Shego sighed, "I'm almost done." She wanted to vaporize Aviarius for causing her son to get hurt, but just having him safe, let him live another day.

Once she placed the last band-aide on his cut, she set him down and leaned back on the couch.

"Mom" Dashiel called, tapping her arm.

"Hm?"

"Are you still mad at us?" He asked with a pout.

Shego rolled her eyes, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Dash, I'm sorry I blew off the handle earlier…I should've told you everything instead of leaving you to figure everything out on your own" She apologized, "especially with your powers."

"It's okay, mom" Dashiel hugged her, "I shouldn't have called you a hero, when you and dad are villains."

"About that, you see, I was a hero many years ago…but I got sick and tired of it, so I became a villain and met your father" Shego explained, "And then we had you."

"So if you never became a villain, I wouldn't be here?"

"Uhh…pretty much" She shrugged.

"Cool! Wait, how did you and dad have me? Was I made in a lab like Frankenstein?" Dashiel asked.

'You were made in a lab alright…' Shego blushed, clearly recalling that moment 5 years ago. "W-We told you, honey. Your father and I worked very hard to make you, and when you were ready to come out, you came to us" She exclaimed.

"So I was like a cookie?"

"A cookie?" Shego raised an eyebrow at him.

"When you make cookies, it takes a long time to bake" Dashiel said, "Was I like a cookie?"

Shego shrugged, "If you put it that way, yes you were like a cookie."

"If I was like a cookie, can't you and dad make another baby?" He asked, causing Shego to turn even redder.

"Dash, now's not the time to-"

 **Boom!**

Shego and Dashiel rushed to the kitchen and gasped as food dripped from the ceiling and broccoli splattered all over the walls.

"Uh Dad, I don't think dinner's supposed to explode" Dashiel commented, causing his mother to smirk.

Drakken sighed, "Mother's recipe clearly states to bake the casserole at 600 degrees, there's nothing about explosions!"

"Y'know Hun, since we have to buy a new stove again…why don't we go out to eat?" Shego suggested.

"Really? You're serious?" Drakken blinked.

"Unless we're eating PB&J sandwiches for dinner, which we're not. I'm serious about going out to eat" She nodded.

"Um alright" He smiled.

"Dash, go grab a jacket. I'll help daddy clean up in here" Shego said.

"Okay!" nodded the four year old as he dashed out of the kitchen.

"So what changed your mind, Shego? I thought you were still upset…" Drakken grinned, placing the pan in the sink.

"Your son wants a sibling…"Shego said, causing her husband stumble backward.

"S-Shego! You didn't tell him about the birds and the bees, did you?! He's not even in high school yet!"

 **Whack!**

"Like I'd tell him about that!" Shego growled, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Doc!"

"You know Shego, having another sibling would keep Dash occupied while I work on my inventions…"Drakken exclaimed, "He has been quite lonely…"

"Don't push it, Doc…"


End file.
